


Cloudburst

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Cloudburst

Through the window he saw her, spinning with laughter beneath the sudden cloudburst, a childish innocence in such a simple thing that John’s heart ached to see. Had he ever shared that innocence? Had the elements ever delighted him, brought him the happiness and release of pain it still afforded Zed?

Not that he recalled.

He lit a cigarette as she dashed beneath the hotel awning out of sight. If she was lucky, she would never lose that sense of wonder. If John was lucky, she wouldn’t lose it either. It was her innocence he needed to keep him grounded.


End file.
